Seven Minutes In Heaven
by H.dollz
Summary: Rocky is dared to spend seven minutes alone with Deuce in a tiny closet. She knows nothing is going to happen between them, since they're just friends,but does fate have other ideas for them?


Seven Minutes In Heaven

A Shake It Up Oneshot

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Rocky**

"Go on, Rocky! Do it!"

"No way!"

"YOU picked dare!"

"I regret it now!"

"Aww, go on, Rocky! Don't be such a buzzkill!" I flinched. "I'm not a buzzkill."

Me, Cece, Tinka, Gunther and Deuce were playing Truth or Dare. The game was starting to get a bit tiring, noone really seemed interested in it anymore since all the good dares were used up.

Cece had spent a whole half hour in nothing but her underwear. Ty had kissed Tinka. Gunther had admitted that he had a tiny crush on Cece, and now they were sitting extremely close together, sneaking glances at each other every so often, it was only me left, people had skipped me when looking for someone to ask since they knew I'd only pick truth. I was annoyed but decided not to say anything. When Cece asked me, without thinking,I had picked dare. I don't know why I did, I was just tired of the boring confessions I had to make when I picked truth.

I didn't know they'd think of anything like this. I was dared to spend seven minutes with Deuce in a closet.

I usually wouldn't have minded, Deuce is my friend and nothing would have happened between us. I was sure of it. But then I saw the closet they had in mind for us. It wasn't the walk-in one in Cece's bedroom, It was a tiny storage closet in the hallway of her house. I backed down immediately.

This inevitably introduced a looong back and forth between me and Cece.

"No way, Cece!" I yelled. The closet was just about big enough that two people could fit in – if they were extremely close together. Heck, if I wasn't a little on the skinny side, there'd have been no chance of us fitting in there at all.

"Just do it, Rocky! Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to. Right, Deuce?"

Deuce looked up, startled when he heard Cece say his name. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." He gave me a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine, Rocks, you can close your eyes for the seven minutes if ya like."

I groaned. "Not you too, Deuce."

"I don't see anything wrong with it. I mean, it's not like anythings gonna happen between us, right?"

"Who knows?" Cece interjected. "Lets leave it to fate, shall we?" She said as she tugged me into the hallway, signalling for Deuce to follow.

"W-wait, Cece, I didn't say I'd do it!" I whisper-yelled, breaking free of her grasp. We were alone now, in the dark hallway, Deuce came and joined us.

"Come ON, Rocky!" Cece pouted, folding her arms. I didn't want to offend Deuce or anything, and make him think that the thought of pending under 10 minutes alone with him was repulsive, because it wasn't, but the truth was, I was scared of what might happen in there. I really was. It seems silly, I know, to be scared of being with your best friend alone. I mean, if it was Cece, Ty, Tinka or even Gunther I wouldn't have minded. But for some reason, since it was Deuce, I wasn't so sure.

"Fine," I muttered, heading towards the closet without Deuce. "I'll do it." I whispered.

I opened the door and flipped the switch, it took about thirty seconds for the dim light to come on. By then, Deuce had joined me.

"Have fun." Cece chimed suggestively, waggling her eyebrows at me.

"No, Cece, I'm not gonn—" But befoe I could finish, she was gone. I groaned and then looked up at Deuce who was standing exactly face to face with me. I could feel his warm breath on my face. It smelt minty, because he was dared to eat 5 packets of tic tacs in under 5 minutes.

From outside, I heard Ty's voice. "YOUR SEVEN MINUTES START NOW!" He called.

I shook my head. Before I'd left to go to Cece's house, we ahd asked my mom if she'd be OK with the fact that there would be no adult supervision, well I had asked her, Ty had hovered behind me signalling for me to shut the hell up. She had said it would be OK, and warned Ty to look out for me.

Yeah, way to look out for me, 'big brother'.

Deuce broke the silence. "So . . ." He began. "What do we do?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, actually." He nodded.

"You do know what Cece had in mind forr us when she shoved us in here, right?"

"Yeah, I do. She thought we would . . . " I trailed off, I think he had a pretty good idea what I meant.

"It's crazy, right?" He said.

"Yeah, I mean, imagine YOU kissing ME, ugh!" No reply.

"You're still there, right, Deuce?" I joked.

"Couldn't get out if I wanted to. Cece locked the door."

I shook my head. "So you don't want to get out?" I questioned.

"Nah, not really." He said, casually. "It's kinda nice. You and me haven't spent time alone in a while."

"That's true," I confirmed. "We haven't. But who'd have thought our first kiss would be here in a closet?"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. WHAT DID I JUST SAY! I meant to say 'Alone Time!' not First Kiss! Oh Lord, please, please, please kill me now! Reverse the clock, take me away, open a black hole under my feet, do SOMETHING! 'My breathing got noticably heavier. I started to hope he hadn't noticed, maybe he didn't?

"First kiss?" He echoed. SHIT he heard! No, no, no,no, NO!

"Y-yeah. I didn't mean to say that, it's just I wasn't thinking straight and I didn't mean, I mean I meant, No I just—"

He kissed me. He wrapped his hands round my waist and pulled my hips towards his then kissed me. I didn't push him away. I wrapped my arms round his neck and buried my hands in his neck. Why was I reacting like this? Why was I pulling him deeper into the kiss? Why were our bodys as close together as humanely possible? Why wasn't it close enough?

That's just it. It wasn't enough. I got impatient with the speed that the kiss was progressing at, I slid my tongue against his bottom slip, and felt him smile. H e opened his mouth and our tongues danced against each other before going on into a battle of dominance. I won and pinned his tongue underneath mine, smiling against his lips.

To my shock and delight, he put his hands under the backs of my knees and lifted me up, so that my legs were wrapped against his waist. His move his lips away from my mouth and I let out a soft whimper, I could feel him smiling against my neck as he nibbled the skin along my neck.

I started to moan softly, not wanting people to hear us as I ground my hips into his.

He put me down so I was standing on my two feet again and then gradually stopped. I heard a key in the door, and tried to fix my hair so it didn't look like I was just having a make out session. Cece opened the door looking very giddy.

"Your seven minutes are up." She announced, as if I hadn't guessed that already. "I know," I said, trying not to sound breathless.

"Did you have fun?" She said, winking at Deuce. "What do you mean?" I said. "We just stood there the whole time."

"The camera never lies, Rocks." Cece said, looking like she was going to burst out laughing any econd.

"W – what do you mean?" Deuce asked her.

"Oh, pur – lease, guys. My mom is a cop! We have cameras everywhere! And this closet is no exception. We had no idea you and Deuce felt this way about each other! 'Specially not Ty." She said, before walking away from us.


End file.
